Fourth Of July Magic
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie is reminded by Jocu that while he gets called away sometimes, they are still close, especially around the holidays, and Splix officially meets Prince Jocu. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another awesome story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Jocu, Jape, Jest, Blithe, Tyina, Gena, and Splix. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. :)**

* * *

**Fourth Of July Magic**

Cassie and the others were excited; they were planning the biggest Fourth of July celebration. A time to celebrate their wonderful country and their freedom. They wanted to have a petting zoo, but it sadly began to rain so for a bit everyone had to stay indoors.

"I have an idea," Jocu smirked, now pulling out a horse head and putting it on. "Come and ride on my brothers and I."

And with that, Jocu got down on all fours and let the kids ride on his back for fun. Jape, Jest, and Blithe of course refused originally, but the pleading looks of the children won them over. Soon, the brothers were giving out fun 'petting zoo' rides for all the kids. Even some of the aliens joined in! But Cassie was somewhat agitated; she had really been trying to get Jocu's attention recently and it was as if he was never available.

"Jocu, you wanna come with me and bake the cake?" She asked. He got off the floor and took the horse head off for a moment.

"Sorry, Cass, but I have to finish with these kiddos and then I promised…," he didn't get to finish as Cassie nodded.

"Okay, no worries," she said, now turning away.

"But listen, kiddo, we can do something later," he said calmly, now looking at her walking away.

"No, it's fine." She said, now heading back to the kitchen.

Jocu groaned, knowing that this was not a good sign. He knew that Cassie had been wanting to talk to him for a while now and he had not been readily available. But then he got a smirk. "We will take care of this later, Cass; you won't be upset for long."

* * *

_Later on…_

Cassie and Tyina were discussing some plans for the rest of the night when Jocu came around the corner with Four Arms.

"Cassie, can I speak to you privately?" Jocu asked calmly.

"I'm sorry, Jocu, but I need to finish getting the cakes ready for dinner," Cassie said, not making eye contact. Four Arms let out an audible sigh; he could tell his daughter was agitated.

"Look Cass, Splix is coming later and I wanted to introduce him to Jocu, but Jocu wants to speak with you first," Four Arms explained.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I have a lot to do myself. Maybe later," Cassie said, now standing. But as she did, she didn't see the gleam of deviousness in Jocu's eye. As she turned, she yelped as he picked her up over his shoulder and took her down the hallway, despite her squirming. He then walked into the guest room and placed the horse head back on from earlier.

"Now look, Cass." He said, now locking the door. "I know I haven't been around lately and I want to make it up to you. Come on and get on my back."

"What?! Why?" She asked.

"Because I know you were very disappointed for not being able to ride the horses at the petting zoo earlier. You love horses and I know it disappointed you and yet you still let the kids ride on my brothers and I first," he said calmly, but shaking his behind and tail at her. "Now, come on! Come get on me!"

"No, thanks; I'm not really in the mood," she said, now turning away from Jocu's playful advances. Now growling in a playful manner, Jocu walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm. Cassie then felt him gently toss her over his shoulder and she was now facing his backside and tail as she straddled his back; she was riding him backwards!

"Let's have some fun!" Jocu smirked under the mask. He then began bucking her and shaking her; the constant and jerking motion made Cassie laugh and think of the bucking bull from the carnival!

"EEEEK! GAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHP!" She laughed.

"Are you laughing?" He called over his shoulder, still bucking her.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" She laughed, now seeing his tail rise up and tickle her face.

"Then get ready for some more, kiddo," he said, now bouncing a bit higher and especially when she playfully tickled his ribs! "GAH! You're in for it now!"

He then reached two arms back and tickled her sides, making the teen laugh harder and harder. Hearing her begin to cough, he then paused and took the horse head off and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He said, now seeing her nod in response. "I will always make time for you, Cassie; I know you felt left out," he said, now turning on his side and letting her slide off.

"It's because you're expected everywhere, Jocu; it makes me feel like we're not close anymore." Cassie explained.

"But Cassie, we are honey," he crooned, now nuzzling her face.

"But it doesn't feel like that…because…," she couldn't finish as someone was calling for Jocu. Jocu turned and unlocked the door and saw that Four Arms was calling him because Splix was on his way. Jocu nodded, but when he turned back to Cassie, she brushed past him and walked down the hall.

"I've gotta go…," she said, now trying to keep her voice level.

"Cassie, wait…," Jocu called, now looking at her in concern. He then let out a deep sigh and then bounded off on all fours after Four Arms. But that wasn't over. He was determined to talk to Cassie later on.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Four Arms and Jocu were going to play a small trick on Splix. For Splix had not met Jocu personally and Jocu was always up for a fun prank. And the prank was about to begin!

Splix walked to the kitchen for some water when he saw Four Arms leaning by the doorway.

"Hey there, buddy; long day?" Four Arms asked.

"Yeah, it was a lot happening at Headquarters; glad to be home though," Splix smiled, now turning away for a moment. When he turned back, he uncorked a shout! Four Arms was gone, but a large red four-armed creature was smiling in his place.

"Splix, what is wrong?~" Jocu crooned.

"W-WHAT ON EARTH?! What are you?! Four Arms?!" Splix panicked.

"Whatever is the matter; I am Four Arms," Jocu joked.

"N-N-NO, YOU'RE NOT! FOUR ARMS DOESN'T HAVE FUR!" Splix belted out.

"Fur? I don't have fur; I think your mind is playing tricks on you. Maybe if you drink more water," Jocu offered. Splix cautiously turned to refill his cup, but when he turned back, Four Arms was back there!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Splix shouted, now throwing his cup in the air and soaking himself in water!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Splix!" Four Arms said, now concerned with Splix's panic. "Take it easy!"

"Four Arms, you're changing! We need to get you to Frankenstrike!" Splix panicked to his friend.

"Splix…I can explain…," he tried.

"No! Listen! Hurry! We gotta get you some help!" Splix said, now running to him and grabbing his hand and trying to pull the much-larger alien down the hall.

"Hey, hey, hey…," Four Arms said, now lifting him off the ground. "I'm okay! It was a joke!"

"What do you mean a joke?! How can…," Splix trailed off as he saw Jocu come into view and give him a playful wink! Splix's eyes turned as wide as two basketballs and then he jumped from Four Arms' grip and ran screaming down the hall!

"C'mon! We gotta catch him!" Four Arms chuckled, now running after Splix. Jocu laughed and the two chased after the Splixon. Cassie had just walked in with some bags when Splix almost ran into her.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" She squealed as she almost fell, but Jocu caught her in time.

"Well, well…just the person I needed to see," he smirked, now seeing her try and squirm. "Nope…not so fast, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere until we talk."

And with that, Cassie was gently bound with feather ropes and placed on the sofa with a snap of Jocu's fingers.

"L-Let me go!" She demanded. But he only smirked at her; he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Meanwhile, Four Arms grabbed Splix before he ran out the door. Splix's legs were still running in the air despite being lifted off the ground by the Tetramand.

"Now, calm down! This is Jocu! He's a friend of mine; actually one of my best friends." The red alien explained. After a second, Splix's breathing was somewhat calmer.

"W-What is he?! What are you?!" Splix asked in concern.

"I'm a Lauhinian prince, but we are called tickle monsters in your world. My family and I are greatly connected to the Grant Mansion," Jocu smiled warmly.

Splix finally was calm enough to be placed down. He then looked over the large prince, who allowed him to look at him. As Splix circled him, he chuckled as Jocu's tail playfully tickled his face.

"You both pranked me! I thought you were Four Arms, but you all were switching all along," Splix huffed.

"Aww, come now; it was all in fun," Jocu smiled. Splix only chuckled and fist bumped the red prince.

"The joke is on me, I guess; nice to meet you, Prince Jocu," Splix smiled, now happy that he didn't have to fear him. But then his eyes widened. "Wait…did you say tickle monster?"

At that moment, Jocu got down on all fours and let his green eyes glow deviously. "Yes, I did."

"Oh, no! No way! No tickling!" Splix said, now taking off.

"C'mere, you scaredy cat!" Four Arms laughed, now chasing after him.

Jocu chuckled; he enjoyed meeting more people from the mansion. But he paused as he still saw Cassie trying to get free. He crawled over to her and began nuzzling in her neck.

"Cassie, c'mon…later this weekend, how about you and I going to the hot springs. Just the two of us," he soothed.

Cassie looked away. "No thanks…someone will interrupt us."

"No they won't. Trust me…it's going to be just us," he soothed again, making her look at him as he kissed her cheek. Cassie felt him release her and then she gently hugged him and he cuddled and hugged her back.

"Well…I…," she paused, but the persistent nuzzling continued.

"Come now…loosen up…," he cooed in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. His charm was definitely unrivaled; even Jape and Blithe agreed that Jocu was smooth when he wanted to be!

"Really? You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"I promise," he said firmly. Cassie then smiled the biggest grin ever and hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Jocu." She whispered in his ear.

"And I love you too, Cassie. Now come…we have some fireworks to see!" he chuckled, now leading her outside. There they saw Splix and Four Arms waiting for them, along with the entire family!

"Let the party begin!" Gena called out.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" Rachel started.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" Everyone cheered back. As the entire family watched the fireworks from under the night sky, Cassie could only smile as she leaned into the red prince.

"I hope moments like this last forever," she whispered, knowing he could hear. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"As long as love and family shine through, it always will," Jocu grinned, now lifting her up on his shoulders and making her smile. That was a moment that would ring in their hearts and minds forever.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! :D**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
